Various types of exercise equipment are known in the art. One popular form of strength equipment is the exercise dumbbell, which is typically designed with one or more weights disposed at each end of a handle. Relatively more advanced dumbbell systems provide a plurality of weights in alignment with the handle for selective connection to the handle. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,463 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,064 to Olson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,762 to Towley, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,666 to Krull. An object of the present invention is to provide methods and apparatus for supporting exercise dumbbells in user friendly fashion, and/or supporting selectorized dumbbell weights that remain behind when the handles are lifted.